An embodiment relates generally to navigation and information sharing, and more particularly, to location of available parking spaces at parking facilities.
Populated areas such as metropolis cities where populations are dense and parking availability is limited due to the congestion of vehicle impacts drivers stress levels, but also affects environmental concerns and cost concerns. It is well known that finding an available parking spot not only increases the frustration of a driver of a vehicle, but also the continuous searching for an available parking spot increases a driver's drive time which leads to increased cost and reduced fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Moreover, the vehicle operating more that the driver would like, due to the constant circling and re-circling around a designated area trying to find an available parking location results in added emissions in which the vehicle engine is on for an extended amount of time. The issue is that a driver is essentially in the dark of not knowing if a parking location has available parking until the driver actually reaches the parking destination. Upon determining that a parking location is full, the user will aimlessly drive around searching for other parking locations, particularly if the user is unfamiliar with the area, and the designated parking locations.